Enterprise computing networks are networks built by enterprises (e.g., businesses, universities, etc.) that enable users to share computing resources. Traditionally, users within the enterprise premises (e.g., buildings, offices, production sites, etc.) access the enterprise computing network via network endpoints/terminals (e.g., desktop computers or laptop computers) that are connected to the network through a physical network connection. Often, the enterprise computing networks are configured to interconnect multiple premises so that the users at different locations can share the computer resources. Network access via network endpoints within an enterprise's premises is sometime referred to herein as local network access.
Many enterprise computing networks are now configured to allow users to remotely access the network. During remote network access, the users access the network through network endpoints that are located at remote sites (i.e., outside the enterprise premises) or through network devices that are physically disconnected from the enterprise network. Remote sites may include, for example, a user's home or a public location that has Internet connectivity. A network endpoint that is physically disconnected from the enterprise network may include, for example, a computer or a mobile device (e.g., tablet computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), etc.) that is configured to connect to the network through a wireless connection. Network endpoints that are physically disconnected from the enterprise network may be used at remote locations or, at times, within the enterprise's physical premises.